The present invention relates to a headlight for motor vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to a headlight which has a light source and a reflector with more than one region.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed, for example, in the German reference DE 41 08 001 A1. This headlight has a gas discharge lamp as a light source, which emits both visible light and light in UV-wavelength region. The headlight has further a reflector with a first region which reflects the light of the gas discharge lamp for forming a low beam. The reflector also has a second region which reflects the light for forming from light in UV-wavelength region and an additional light beam which illuminates a region extending beyond the region illuminated by the low beam. A filter is arranged between the gas discharge lamp and the second reflector region and at least partially absorbs the visible light and at the same time is at least partially permeable for light in UV-wavelength region. Due to the additional light beam, a greater region is illuminated than by the low beam. A glare is eliminated since only light in UV-wavelength region illuminates this glare region. Objects of certain materials, for example clothes particles or traffic signs with a coating of fluorescent material are visible brighter in illumination with light in UV-wavelength region, and therefore is earlier recognizable for the vehicle probe. The filter is formed by an additional structural element and therefore requires additional manufacturing expenses for the headlight.